The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for controlling the pulse repetition frequency of a controlled signal as a function of a control signal.
It is an object of the invention to provide a circuit arrangement of the type described hereinabove where control of the pulse repetition frequency of the controlled signal is by means of a digital signal so that any desired accuracy may be obtained using circuitry of relatively little complexity.